


The Birth of Bennetrice and Claudhero

by Peabean



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Don Pedro represents me after I get a new OTP, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I contemplate life, lol this was a school assignment, then i go to fanfiction, who knew school could be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peabean/pseuds/Peabean
Summary: In which Don Pedro contemplates the relationships of his friends, wondering if they could be more than what meets the eye.OrDon Pedro gets two OTP's and doesn't know what to do with himself. So he does the only logical thing.





	The Birth of Bennetrice and Claudhero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This was a lil fanfiction I wrote as an English task last year (2018) and wanted to share with you!

   It was an odd day for Don Pedro. He couldn’t understand why; everything was as it should be. Wooing Hero had been successful and his schemes with Claudio were only just beginning.

   It hit him at the docks.

   There was nothing wrong with the docks. It had taken a while to travel there, but nothing was immensely _wrong_ with it. It was located at a nice, calm beach. The ships wouldn’t be sailing in until noon which gave Don Pedro time to think. Nothing came to mind until the ship pulled into the dock. Then _it happened._  His thoughts drifted to his schemes with Claudio and how they were planning to get Beatrice and Benedick to fall in love.

   _A ship_ he decided. Yes a ship indeed, but this ship was different to the ones being unloaded. _Waaaaayyy_ different. He had heard some of the maids talking about a _ship._ He knew they were different from the normal kind and usually involved two people falling in love. Then he had an _idea._ He rushed back to his quarters, eager to start on his newest scheme, one that would change history forever. (Well the history of his _victims_ anyway.)

   He noticed that his reactions to Beatrice and Benedick’s interactions were significantly different to Claudio’s. Claudio would nod and work to the next phase of their plan, contacting Hero, Ursula and Margret to spread their rumours. Don Pedro cheered and smiled as they interacted for that short interval between their rumour-spreading. All his carefully thought out plans made him giddy with excitement when they succeeded. It was then he knew.

   He would go down with this ship.

   He then started referring to Benetrice as his OTP, a new concept he overheard from the maids, meaning ‘ _one true pairing’_. He found it fit Beatrice and Benedick perfectly.

  Then fateful crisis happened.

   It was the night before Claudio and Hero’s wedding when Don Jon insisted that Hero wasn’t a virgin. Spying outside Hero’s quarters, Don Pedro saw the shock on Claudio’s face when two figures could be seen through the window, engaging in scandalous activities. How could this happen? Claudio and Hero were meant to be! It was then that the idea he’d concocted that day at the docks burned to a crisp and a new one rose from the ashes. He stayed up late that night, the scratching of a quill on paper filling the halls. (No-one knew why. They thought he was up late, filling out paperwork but they were wrong. _So wrong._ )

   The day of Claudio and Hero’s wedding was a sight to behold, not a good one either. It was a mess; Don Pedro’s scheme was utterly _ruined_ , and Hero was _dead_. The last time he and Claudio had seen her was when they’d accused her of not being a virgin. He desperately wished that it would all go back to normal. Planning schemes with Claudio, the sun shining on them as Benetrice engaged in a battle of wits. They were just so _shippable._ It was at that moment that Don Pedro knew it wasn’t one true pairing anymore. The times Claudio had been nervous around Hero came flowing back to him. ‘ _Oh no,’_ he thought. ‘ _I have two now. Two OTPs…’_

 What was he going to do with himself?

   He didn’t have time to think as he and Claudio mourned for Hero, tears streamed down Claudio’s face. Don Pedro tried to comfort him, barely holding back his own tears. He couldn’t cry, he was a _prince_ for goodness’ sake! It was expected that he would know what to do but he had no idea.. He was humiliated; it was he and Claudio’s fault Hero was dead, not to mention Don Pedro’s schemes had failed. It didn’t look like Beatrice and Benedick were even _talking_ to each other. ‘ _Benedick must’ve said something stupid,’_ Don Pedro thought bitterly, _‘So much for my ships…but…there’s one more option…’_ Don Pedro staggered back to his quarters, ready to stay up late again to finish what he started.

   He didn’t get much sleep that night. Well, of course he didn’t, Hero had _died_ because of _him._ (And Claudio of course, but guilt sat heavy at the pit of his stomach) He thought that the familiar scratch of the quill against paper would calm him. He needed to get this done, it was of the upmost importance. He had just finished his last paragraph when a cough at the doorway interrupted him. Don Pedro turned around, unsure of what to expect. When he saw Don Jon, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and smirking knowingly, he realised how much he hated his brother.

   “Oh it’s _you_ ,” Don Pedro spat, turning back to his important work.

   “Yes it’s _me._ The maids told me of an _interesting_ endeavor you were engaged in, and I must say, I didn’t expect you’d go this far,” Don Jon said viciously.

Don Pedro cursed; _of course_ his brother would find out. He then realised that the maids must’ve looked at his work when they were cleaning.  He reminded himself to hide the scrolls better.

   “I didn’t expect you of all people to be _interested,_ ” Don Pedro shot back, not looking up from the sentence he was writing.

   “But I am. You see, I’ve _noticed_ the things you have, and I believe something needs to be done about it.”

   “Oh?” Don Pedro what honestly surprised. His brother _agreed_ with him, something _did_ need to be done! “You have a proposal?”

   “Yes. In fact, I think you might like it, being the sappy fool that you are.”

   Don Pedro ignored the last comment. “Do tell.”

   And so, the people you least expected would work together concocted a beautifully hideous masterpiece. The art of _Fanfiction._ Yes dear reader, this isn’t a mistake. Don Pedro and Don Jon _finally_ agreed on something. It was even better when Hero was actually _alive._ Everything worked out: Benetrice was canon, Claudio and Hero got married. As well, the brotherly bond of Don Pedro and Don Jon strengthened.

   My, what a simple ship can do to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It was fun to write lol


End file.
